Pretty Little Dancer
by unholynight
Summary: People sometimes allow their fantasies to come to life and lose themselves in their dreams desires. Sadly, reality is something no one can escape.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I had a bit of free time and I have had this idea on me for a while. This is only the Prologue, so it's short. I hope you guys like it enough for me to continue. **

**I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

**Prologue.**

The flashing lights, pounding music, swaying bodies. They all surrounded him as he greedily took in deep breaths of air. Sweat rolled down his long white neck and onto his collarbone as he looked up at the lights that shone down. His heart thumped loudly against his chest as the natural high took him over.

His brown shoulder length hair clung to his forehead and the nape of his neck as a thin layer of sweat allowed his body to glisten when the light hit him. Clouded chocolate brown eyes opened to take in his surroundings.

Bodies continued to sway and turn around him, enticing him to continue. The music called out to him as his body began to react to the beats as they slowly picked up speed.

He was losing himself, wanting to rid of the stress that was put before him only hours earlier. He could feel someone tug at him and slowly grind against him.

He smirked as the person went down and sensually back up against his body. He could tell it was a male this time. Even though his vision was slightly fuzzy thanks to the alcohol, he could feel the other's need.

He allowed the male to dance with him, but he knew the man's efforts were no use. He had no intentions on sleeping with someone. He just wanted to clear his head and allow the music and high take him.

The DJ laughed lightly through the microphone and began to speak. The brunette tried to listen, but his head felt too light to actually pay attention.

He pulled away from the other male and made his way to where some people had gathered to listen to what the DJ had to say.

"_. We here at the "Zen", have been given the honor to have certain dancers join us today. Just wanted to tell you to keep an eye out for them, haha ."_

The club quickly grew in sound. Almost overpowering the DJ. A beat oh so slowly began to play. The bass pumping loudly from the speakers. People began to spread out and follow the beats of the bass.

Kaname passed a hand over his forehead and removed some of the sweat covered hair from his forehead.

As he made his way to the middle of the dance floor, Kaname stopped walking as he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He went back a few steps and looked to where he thought he saw something that had caught his eye.

When a few people moved, His eyes slightly widened.

Some people also watched the two teens dace. Their bodies fit perfectly with each other. Their bodies swayed in unison, as if they knew which way the other was going to sway.

Two heads of silver colored hair pressed against each other as they danced.

Kaname swallowed. Never before had he seen something like what he was seeing. It was like watching two angels in a sinful ritual. Their slims bodies so dangerously close to each other, it almost seemed intimate.

Foreheads moved from each other and lavender colored eyes opened to look at one another. Kaname's heart pounded louder as one of the twins smiled lovingly at the other. A silver piercing dangled from his ear as he shook his head.

The other twin smiled back and sighed. He could see as that twin grabbed the other's hand and lead him away. To another section of the club. Their thin clothes clung to them like second skins.

As the twin with the piercing began to be lead away, he paused for a second and looked around until his eyes landed on Kaname.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. The male smirked at him and laughed as he walked away.

Kaname couldn't help but frown. Why did the other male laugh at him? Did he know he was looking at him as he danced with his twin?

Kaname brushed it off and went to the opposite side of the club and sat down at the bar. He ordered another drink and pressed the cold glass against his forehead. His foot tapped to the sound of the music as he sat on the stool.

His night was almost over. He was soon to be thrown back into reality. Back to work, stress, planning, suits, and much more. It would be a while until he could come out and allow himself to be loose and free.

"Just 2 orange juices please." Kaname opened one eye and looked at who had ordered.

It was one of the twins. It was the one that had lead the other away. Kaname could see he didn't have a piercing and his clothed were slightly different than the other's.

He closed his eyes again and sighed. He should get ready to leave.

Kaname put his drink down and called one of the people on his cell. Tomorrow his life would be as usual.

* * *

**So…uh…yeah…I told you it was short...*dirt kick***

**I shall repeat myself. It is only the prologue. I do hope it was alright enough to be continued. **

**I also hope you guys liked it. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update…I…got lazy. Yeah. You guys know how it is. **

**Just to get things a little bit confusing, I don't really know if this story will end up as KanamexZeroxIchiru or just KanamexZero. But be assured that Zero will be bottom haha. **

**Oh, and thanks for liking this story guys! I was really happy people liked it!**

**And now, please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Kaname could feel a headache coming on. He rubbed the side of his head with his fingertips.

Ruka and Aido were arguing again on the theme of the party Kaname's company was to sponsor. The two blondes were arguing back and forth and it was beginning to grate on his nerves. He was about to tell them to shut up until Seiren stood from her chair calmly walked to the front. Both Ruka and Aido looked on as she grabbed both the papers from their hands and balled them up.

"Sir, I think if we just have an environmentally friendly theme, it should turn out well. Right now, the economy is what matters to people. If we express your care for the environment and preserving the life of animas, there should be many gests that would be happy to come. Not to mention the public would get drawn to the company. If you would allow me, I can take care of everything."

Kaname smiled and sighed. "Thank you Seiren. You may do as you like. Meeting dismissed. I will see everyone tomorrow. Seiren, you have my permission to do with what you like with everyone here. I'll be taking my leave now."

A few of the members of the meeting smirked. Seiren always took over whenever it was Ruka Vs Aido.

As Kaname made his way out of the office he headed out for lunch. He felt like his head was going to explode. He had gotten too tipsy the night before.

He entered a restaurant he had made a reservation at and was led to a table. He ordered and paid. It was a simple lunch for him. As he was about to exit the place, his eyes made contact with lavender colored irises. His mind quickly went back to the previous night.

He quickly shook his head. Kaname walked out of the restaurant and rubbed his eyes. There was no way it could have been one of the twins. The male he had made eye contact with had brown hair. It was a lighter shade than his own.

Kaname made his way back to the company building and went to his office. He had many files to look through. He quickly got engrossed in reading a file, he didn't here the door being opened.

"Sir, you have a package you need to sign for." Shiki entered the office when he was allowed to. He handed the clip board to Kaname and motioned the delivery boy in.

Kaname looked up only to, once again, meet with those same lavender colored eyes. "He said he was told he was told to personally hand you this package. We told him where you were, but you passed right by him, so he had to come back here."

Kaname couldn't stop looking at those eyes. He could see the brown hair on the side of the cap, but those eyes, they were the same as, _theirs. _

"Mr. Kaname Kura, correct?" Kaname nodded. "I have a package for you from a Miss Yuki Kuran. She said, 'please handle it with care. It's a very precious item and needs to be put in his hands personally. Please do not give it to an employee.'"

Kaname snapped out of it and walked over to the teen before him.

The light brow haired male reached into his bag and pulled out a box about the size of his had along with an envelope. Kaname took it from the delivery boy and looked at it. A navy blue box. He wondered if Yuuki had gotten him an early birthday present or something. She was strange sometimes.

"Have a good day sir." The young man began to walk away, but Kaname couldn't help but look at his back as his hips swayed.

He shook his head and closed the door to his office. Kaname sat back down on his chair and slowly untied the bow on the box. He opened it and looked inside to find two rings and a necklace. He frowned, uncertain of what to think. He grabbed the letter and opened it.

"_Dear Brother, _

_I hope you got my gift in perfect condition! I had them custom made over here in Italy. I personally handed them to the delivery boy before I left who should have given them to you. Aren't they beautiful? Now, I know what you're thinking. What are you going to do with them? Well, since I know the real Kaname, I was hoping you could one day find a nice guy and well…settle down. I mean, you really need to relax Kaname. And all your night time activities wont last forever. You need to find someone who will waiting for you at home with a nice dinner, or something! I know you don't really believe in love, but please brother. Try to find someone. I don't want you to end up alone and mean. _

_Yours truly,_

_Yuki Kuran. _

Kaname sighed after reading the letter. Yuuki was probably too nervous to actually give them to him and tell him what she thought.

He closed the box and put it in his coat that was next to his desk. That was when he remembered the delivery boy. Quickly, Kaname stood from his chair and bolted out, hoping to catch up with the younger male. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling it was one of the twins. Their eyes were like something he had never seen before. Such a rare color.

Kaname ran past the elevator and went down the stairs. He was on the sixth floor, which was way better than being too high up like normal. He practically flew down the steps and pushed the exit door.

He was in the lobby and quickly scanned the area, hoping to see the same uniform. Sadly, there was no sign of the person he had hoped to find.

Kaname sighed and began to walk to the double doors that signaled the exit of the building. He put his hands in his pockets and looked outside from the glass.

People were bustling about and cars honked at one another. Kaname wondered how it was like to live in a calm and tranquil area. His daydreaming was cut short when he heard someone clear their throat from behind him.

He turned around to meet those beautiful eyes once more for the third time. A playful smirk was perfectly placed on tender lips.

"I see you recognized me." Kaname swallowed. His voice was sultry and smooth.

"I wasn't sure. Who are you? I know you're, one of them, but which one?" Kaname remembered seeing both the silver haired teens. Carefully, the light haired brunette took off the cap. His hair fell around his face beautifully framing it. He moved the hair from the side of his head to show his ear.

Kaname's eyes widened. It was the twin that had smiled at him. It was the one he had first seen.

"Are you gonna go again today?" The question was low, almost a whisper. Kaname looked down. He wouldn't be able to go anywhere until next week.

"I'm a very busy man. I wish I had time to spare and enjoy life, but, I have no time for anything." The shorter of the two sighed. Then his head perked up.

"What time to do get out?" The question caught Kaname off guard. He looked at his watch and estimated how much time it would take to finish for the day.

"I'll be out around eleven possibly." The other nodded. "Alright then, I'll see you at eleven." Before Kaname could ask what he meant by that, the delivery boy made his way out of the building.

Kaname made his way back to his office, unsure of what to think about what the younger man had said to him. How would they meet? How did he know? What was happening?

Kaname put his head on his desk once he was in his chair. He didn't really feel like doing paperwork, but you can never decide what you want to do when you run a company.

While Kaname worked, he felt as if time had refused to move. He wasn't sure of that was a good thing or a bad thing. He could feel his heart race as eleven approached. He tried to do the work slowly, but he was already finished with twenty minutes to spare. Maybe if he left early, he wouldn't have to meet the teen.

"Sir, it's time for you to go home." Ruka hovered by the door until Kaname told her to leave.

After gathering his things, Kaname felt a shiver run down his spine. He took the elevator down to the lobby and exited the building. He made his way to his car in the indoor parking building.

As Kaname approached his car, he stopped a few feet away. There, leaning against his vehicle, were the twins. Both of them. Waiting for him.

* * *

**Uh….yeah…I have kind of an idea of where this is going, but at the same time, I have to make sure I write the next two chapters right for my idea to work out…**

**Sorry for updating late too…hehe….my bad.**

**Everyone's reviews and stuff made me very happy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was exempt from my exams so I didn't have to go to school! Oh my god...I'm so proud of myself! T-T I'm actually updating all these stories! I hope you guys are happy about this as much as I am! Oh! thank you everyone for the support and stuff! It really means a lot to me~!**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kaname blinked once…twice…they were still there.

He swallowed dryly as he slowly took a few more steps towards his car. He let out a shaky sigh. He didn't know he was holding his breath until he felt the lack of oxygen hit him. He was a few feet from the car and twins.

Kaname opened his mouth to say something until he felt as if his mouth and tongue refused to connect. "Uh-…" Both of them turned around to look at him. As if planned, matching smiles were on both twins. "We thought you forgot about us." One o the twins pushed off the car and went towards Kaname. The other followed soon after.

Both stood before the brunette. Kaname licked his lips unconsciously as he looked from one twin to the other. They both had their silver hair again. He let out a shaky sigh and just stood there. He wasn't sure of how to even begin talking with the two males before him.

"You're not planning on wearing _that _are you?" One of the twins stepped up and held Kaname's tie. He looked at it as he rubbed his thumb against it. "Ichiru, what do you think?" The other twin crossed his arms. "Lets take him home."

Kaname, again, looked from one twin to the other. What was going on?

"Ok then. Hand over the keys, _Mr. Kaname Kuran." _Kaname felt a hand at his pockets, searching. He wasn't sure of what to do. The smaller make pulled his keys out and grabbed his hand. "Come on! We have to go!"

Kaname wasn't really sure of what happened next. All he knew was that now, he stood in an apartment with clothes being handed to him and his own suit being peeled off. Cool hands pressed against his skin as his undershirt was taken off.

"Good thing we got these in bigger sizes, right Zero?" Both teens nodded to each other.

Kaname, after what felt like hours, finally snapped out of his daze.

"What the fuck is going on?" Both males stopped looking through their things and gave each other knowing smiles.

"Don't worry about it, just get changed before it gets too full and we don't find a table!" Kaname was handed even more clothes. The two other males walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Kaname swallowed and looked at the clothing in his hands. Uncertain why, he began to put on them on. He unfolded the shirt and looked at for a second. It looked like a piece of rag that had been torn and then thrown through a tree shredder.

The pants were….ok…besides the tears and strange design. Kaname dressed, making sure not to tear the clothes even more. It had taken him a good twenty minutes to finally finish. He felt as if the pants were going to suffocate his legs.

Suddenly the doors were opened and Kaname turned around to see one of the twins standing there looking at him. "Done yet? Looks good on you. Yuuki said it would."

Kaname's eyes widened at the mention of his sister. The twin smiled when he saw Kaname's reaction.

"Ichiru, come here. I think it's time we tell him." Both twins suddenly stood beside each other. That was when Kaname managed to see some differences in the two. The one called Ichiru had slightly longer hair than the other.

"I think you're right Zero. I don't really like keeping secrets." The one known as Zero moved his hair behind his ear and Kaname could see the two piercing and a tattoo peeking out of the collar of the tight dress shirt. That was the one that seduced him. Which meant he had worn a brown wig from the look of things.

"What are you two talking about? What the hell is going on!" Kaname looked from one twin to the other. Both had Cheshire like smiles as they approached him. He was surrounded.

"Kaname Kuran." Zero slid a finger down Kaname's lips.

"25" Ichiru pressed his back against Kaname's.

"Company owner." Zero's finger went down to Kaname's chest.

"Brother to Miss Yuuki." Ichiru turned around and hugged Kaname from behind. He buried his face in Kaname's shoulder.

"Master." Zero hugged Zero from the front and buried his face in Kaname's chest. He placed his hand over Ichiru's and smiled.

"We've been waiting for you for months." Both twins looked up at Kaname.

The brunette was stunned. He felt confused and unsure of what had just happened. Of what was going on. Master? Miss Yuuki? Waiting for him?

"What are you guys…talking about?"

Zero and Ichiru let go of Kaname and hugged each other. "We were created months ago. We are your perfect partner."

Kaname's eyes widened. "Partner? But…there are two of you….and…created?"

Again both smiled and kept looking at Kaname.

"We are Kiryuu. We were once one, but split into two during our…as you would call it…birth. There's too much you wouldn't understand even if you're smart unless you were involved in our making. Miss Yuuki gave our creators your information, and they made us to suit you as close to perfect as possible. We might be what you may call, you're perfect soul mate. There are only a hand full of others like us out there, so we must avoid this getting out. All in all, we're yours. Life, body, and soul, till death do us part."

Both twins lifted their shirts to reveal, in beautiful scrip, two letters above their hearts. Two Ks, to represent for Kaname Kuran.

"So, master, ready to go out?" Both twins took one of Kaname's hands and began to lead him out of the room. Kaname was still mentally processing all the information.

_No…..wait….no! This is impossible! There is not enough technology to even….this can't be happening…it just can't…but….then….what are these two?_

Kaname came to halt which caused the twins to also stop and look at him. Ichiru sighed and looked over at Zero. "I guess we wont be going out tonight." Zero gave his brother a weak smile as they both pulled Kaname back into the apartment and sat him down on the couch.

Kaname took in a shaky breath and finally reacted. "This is…just not possible! Do you two expect me to believe….you…you were created? Are you even human? What the hell are you two?" Kaname was about to stand up, but both teens put a hand on his shoulders and sat him back down. Ichiru sighed and looked at Zero.

Zero nodded as Ichiru got up and headed for their room, leaving him alone with Kaname. "Kaname…Ichiru and I…we're real. We're just as human as Miss Yuuki and yourself! Look for yourself!"

Zero pushed Kaname back and straddled him. He brought one of Kaname's hands up to his face and let the brunette feel the heat radiating from himself.

Kaname passed his hand over Zero's facial features. From his straight pointed nose to his luscious lips. Then down his neck. There was a pulse there. Just like his. "Please…Kaname….it's better if you just accept Ichiru and I. We are yours. Everything that we are, it's yours. Please….I can't answer every question you have, but I can try."

Kaname looked into amethyst eyes. His hand slowly buried itself in silver locks and gently brought Zero down. Carefully, his lips covered the other's.

Ichiru smiled as he looked from behind the door. If Kaname was kissing Zero, that meant the brunette had accepted them. Not entirely yet, but they were getting somewhere.

* * *

**Ok, well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you all liked! And...I have a girlfriend! FUCK TO THE YES~! After like...crushing on her for 2 months, I managed to rangle myself a fine lady! xD **

**What's even more awesome is that she's so fucken cool! And we have a class together, and we have a date tomorrow! AND I GET TO BE THE FUCKEN LEAD! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE, I WAS THE ONE THAT TOOK THE FIRST STEP! IN YO FACE PERSON THAT HIT ON HER AND WAS REJECED! I'M SO HAPPPPYYYYY!...I think this is why I'm so full of energy and imspired enough to update. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


End file.
